


An Unexpected Child

by ZoisiteMoon



Category: Superjail!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Belligerent Sexual Tension, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Foe Yay, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7579591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoisiteMoon/pseuds/ZoisiteMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mistress discovers that she is pregnant with the Warden's baby and is forced to decide not only what to do with it, but whether or not to include its father into its life. Did I mention that Warden is also working on his craziest project yet? Oh, and it was originally written by someone else but I was left to finish it myself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Dammit!" the Mistress yelled.

She was tremoring uncontrollably, her face contorted into all sorts of creases and crinkles, and still trying to reel from the shock of it all. This couldn't be happening, right? This had to be some sort of bad dream. It just _had_ to be, but it wasn't. She was pregnant and unfortunately, she knew all too well who the father was. But why, though? Out of all the people in the world, why did it have to be _the Warden?_ She had lost control that day. She didn't even know why. One moment, she'd been acting like herself; the next, she'd lost control of herself and jumped onto the Warden without even so much as a second thought. When she came to, she found herself in bed with him and butt naked, no less. At first, she thought she'd dreamed the whole thing, but it only took her a few seconds to realize just the opposite and her whole world shattered. To her, it might as well have been the worst day of her life. She was glad to get out immediately, though. However, she still had that fear... that fear of the risk of having a child.

"Idiot!" she yelled while swooping her arm across the desk and throwing everything off.

Why that damn overgrown man-child never put on a condom was beyond her. She hated him for that. When she arrived back at Ultraprison, she quickly got herself tested. She didn't know what the Warden did to himself or if there were others, but thankfully nothing came up for any venereal diseases whatsoever.

A few weeks later, she started feeling nauseous and dizzy. Morning sickness was taking its toll on her, and she couldn't understand why. Well, she had an idea what it was, but she couldn't believe it. She didn't _want_ to believe it. She had to take the test many times and they all came up positive, every last one. Finally, her doctor confirmed her worst fears when she deemed her pregnant.

Now Mistress was feeling livid. She never really wanted to have a child, much less one with the Warden, but life didn't always turn out that way. (Birth control didn't, either, now that she thought about it.) She needed to make a decision soon. The first one would be to get an abortion, but she couldn't help but hesitate when that choice came up. It seemed like a very logical solution; all she'd have to do was abort the baby (er, embryo) and then go back to her duties like nothing happened. And yet... for some reason, she didn't want to. This was her child. An unwanted child, yes, but regardless it was still her child. Still, she didn't believe that she would be ready to raise it.

"Oh God, if only I knew what to do..." she muttered while burying her face into her hands.

She wanted to strangle him right then and there. She wanted to put him through the same pain she was going to go through, but she knew she had to restrain herself. If she had the child, then she'd have to make sure she'd work something out with him on peaceful terms. This was a murderous manchild she was dealing with, though, so she wasn't sure if he'd even want to be part of this. She leaned back in her chair and slept on it.

* * *

The Warden of Superjail was in his office, finalizing his latest boredom reliever after mulling it over for two hours straight. Ten, no, a _hundred_ inmates would be selected to go through his newest and greatest invention. It would consist of a single tunnel and have, among many things, electrified water, spliced animals straight from the Doctor's lab, and shifting floors for more tunnels. Now that he thought about it, it'd be more of a maze of violence. The Warden quickly scratched a single tunnel and started to draw a maze. He would add some more crazy ideas later. Plus, he'd be having lunch with the Doctor to discuss his recent splicing. Oh, how fun it would be!

 _"JARED!"_ he yelled.

"Y-yes, sir?" came the response.

"I want you to look at this. It's a maze soon to be filled with all kinds of my inventions. I was thinking about recruiting a hundred inmates for it, but I think that's too low of a number. How about a thousand?"

"Sir, I don't think anybody could survive your maze."

"Why, thank you, Jared."

Jared was about to object and tell him what he really meant, but then he remembered Warden would just be oblivious to it like usual and bit his tongue instead.

"You know what? Spliced animals, electrified water, and shifting tunnels aren't enough. No, I need something _BIG!_ What do you think?" Warden held up a little blue diamond. Inside was Hunter still banging against the glass. "Ha ha, don't worry," he whispered. "Alice doesn't know I took you... wait! That's it! I got it, Jared! A NEW IDEA!"

Jared just stood there motionless. He could honestly care less about what the Warden was about to say, but still, this was his job: listening but not caring.

"Since Alice and Hunter, well, hate each other, I have the perfect solution to bring them together," Warden said. "Now, ten thousand inmates-"

"Wait, what happened to a thousand?" Jared asked in confusion.

"I'm talking, Jared. Shut up. Now, ten thousand inmates will be in the center of my maze and must escape Alice and Hunter, who will start from opposite sides of the maze. They will slowly kill through the dozens of inmates, and once they've done that, Alice and Hunter will realize they have much in common and get along."

Jared perked an eyebrow. "Sir, do you really expect me to believe ten thousand inmates will make Alice and Hunter get along?"

"You know what? You're probably right. Let's make that  _fifty thousand_ inmates!"

"But sir-"

"Not now, Jared. It's almost lunch time, and the Doctor has a few surprises for me. Oh, and Jailbot!" The robot came crashing through his roof. The Warden got the blueprints for the maze and handed them over to the tombstone-shaped machine. "I need you to build this around the Earth's core."

"The Earth's core?!" yelled Jared.

Somehow, he could never see an end to the Warden's insane fantasies. The robot quickly left, eager to get started.

"Now we need to have an audience."

"I'm sure we can fill the seats with inmates-"

"Nah, we need more than inmates. We need some more people... like peers."

"Like Ultraprison?" asked Jared. It was really the only prison he could think of that came toe to toe with Superjail.

"Pfft, like I'm inviting her to my Superjail."

"Well then, I guess we could invite some wardens from New York or Louisiana."

"What? No, those people run their prisons so plain and boring. Find and send the invites to Ultraprison. I'll be surprised if they actually come."

Still, he was wondering. He could freak out the Mistress out with the maze, and it'd be even greater to have her inmates in the maze. Another bet, maybe?

"JARED! I want those invites sent right away! This could be fun."


	2. Chapter 2

The Warden watched as Jailbot completed the construction of the maze within only an hour. Oh, how he could only dream of seeing the game put into action! But of course, he was the Warden and whatever he thought of, he turned it into reality. Now all he had to do was fill the maze with 100,000 prisoners. He'd now determined that fifty thousand inmates just wasn't enough to sate his hunger for blood.

Meanwhile, down below, the Doctor was busy filling in the Warden's demands for the massive planned maze.

"Herr Varden, I'm glad you could make it!" he exclaimed.

"Of course, Doctor," Warden chirped back at him. "Now show me, how it's going?" The Warden always loved the Doctor's surprises.

"Just step through ze doors." The Doctor pointed to a steel door that had every sign that read "Warning: Don't open the door." translated in every language plastered on it. Of course, being the manchild he was, the Warden just rushed straight to it.

"So just in here?"

" _Ja._ "

The Warden slowly opened the door, peeking through before quickly shutting it.

"Wait a minute, this isn't smart. I need someone to go in first... but who?"

* * *

"You want me to _what?_ " asked Jared.

"Just go through those doors and tell me what you see," the Warden answered while he pushed Jared to the door.

"Why does it say 'Warning?'"

The Warden then shoved Jared into the room. He eagerly awaited to hear a gorilla like sound and hear Jared getting beat up. "So what do you see?"

"Eh, darkness."

"And anything else?"

"Um, no."

"What? Ugh... Doctor?"

"Don't look at me." The Doctor held his hands up defensively.

After thirty minutes, Warden finally got tired of waiting and decided to walk in himself.

"Ugh, what's that smell?" There was no answer. "Um, Jared?" The smell of smoke reached his nose. He walked a little further before coming across a fried corpse that was barely breathing. "Ugh, Jared, ever heard of a shower?"

"Help me..." muttered Jared while he struggled for air.

Suddenly, something hopped onto the Warden's shoulders. For a brief moment, the Warden thought he would feel a surge of pain only to feel the softness of an animal rubbing up against his neck. To his surprise, it was the cutest, softest thing he had ever seen. About three feet long, a fox like snake was slithering around the Warden's neck. "Ohh, this is pretty nice. JARED! Could you get up? I'm not paying you to sleep."

Jared managed to get himself up despite having multiple third degree burns. Building a tolerance to the pain was just something to be expected when working for the Warden, and that didn't even make up half of what he had to deal with on a regular basis. The Warden was already gone, so Jared simply walked out of the room, groaning to himself.

* * *

The Mistress was looking at the screen Nova presented her. The Warden was hosting a "special event" and had actually sent an invite. Her first thought, of course, was to decline the invite and then tell him to fuck off, but then she remembered the child and the question presented itself again. Should she tell him?

"Sharice? What do you think? Should I tell him?" The Mistress lowered her eyes to see Sharice slaving away at her stone-like toenails

"Well, um..." Sharice trailed off, knowing fully well just how insane the Warden was. Still, she could understand her boss's difficult position. _This would be a good thing to talk to Jared about._ she thought before an idea clicked. "Um, maybe you should, eh, accept his invite and see where it goes from there," she said with a nervous grin, knowing it wasn't the greatest answer.

"Yes, I suppose I should at least accept his invite," Mistress growled slightly under her breath. She could only imagine what "special event" she would be in store with. Still, she kinda did want to talk about this, though the decision to tell him was tearing her apart. So she decided she would accept his invite and see what happened from there.

* * *

The Warden was reclining on his chair in his office, imagining the future blood and gore soon to happen. Guts, arms, and legs flying everywhere and hearing the cries and screams of the inmates. Oh, he could already feel the boredom leaving him! His computer screen popped up, saying the Mistress had accepted his invite. He smiled at this, happy to know he would give her one hell of a ride.

 _Good, good, now I can show you what Superjail is really made of._ he thought.

He then remembered he had to get the "main events." He already had Hunter, and now it was time to get Alice. He was about to get up when he remembered he could just gas her room and have Jailbot get her. After all, it was perfectly normal in his mind to install concealed gas chambers in everyone's rooms.


	3. Chapter 3

The Mistress was on her ship, heading for Superjail. Along the way, about a thousand things ran through her mind. What the hell was this special event? How long would she be able to stand him? And perhaps most importantly... should she tell him she was pregnant with his child? She played out a number of scenarios in her head. One involved him freaking out and rejecting it as his. (The same thing had happened to her mother, after all.) Another one involved him simply laughing nervously while he dashed away, and the last scenario just involved him accepting it, but that seemed highly unlikely. And even if she did tell him, what then? How would he react? Where could they go from there? She sighed to herself, tearing at the seams on what to do. She was about to doze off before she suddenly felt sick. She quickly ran to the bathroom before puking into the toilet.

The Warden, meanwhile, was in a pretty damn good mood. Today was the day! His Earth's Core maze was finished and soon 500,000 prisoners would fill it. Now he'd suddenly decided having 100,000 inmates in his maze just wouldn't be enough in his eyes. He waited near the docking station, eager for the Mistress to come. Seeing how she was the only warden who ran a prison even remotely similar to his, he was growing impatient for her to come. Normally, he would leave and have Jared take over his duties, but considering there was nothing better to do, he simply waited until he saw the ship in the horizon.

"About damn time," he muttered, tapping his foot.

The ship landed with a thud and the doors opened, a ramp shooting out of it. Out stepped Bruce, then that robot... uh.... he forgot the name; then that girl that looked like a female Jared, and finally the Mistress. He smiled, but it was more of a "I'm gonna rub it in your face" kind of smile than a cheerful one.

"I am the Warden... AND WELCOME TO SUPERJAIL!" he yelled, his arms flapping in the air.

The others were unfazed by this.

"Must you always yell?" the Mistress mumbled.

"No, but I like to. Besides, I can't forget that bet you lost in."

The Mistress wanted to reach over and strangle him right there, but she was feeling too ill at the moment so she let it slide.

"Come now, we don't have much time!" he exclaimed. "The special event is gonna begin soon!" A hovercraft with his face came to the ground on cue and they all boarded. "I'm so glad you could make it. I thought I would have to get those boring New York wardens to fill the seats."

The Mistress merely mumbled, not feeling well again. It did not help especially being in the air, not to mention it was starting to gnaw her mind on whether she should tell him.

"You don't look so good…" said the Warden. "Are you alright?"

She was briefly caught off guard that he was actually showing concern before she threw up all over him.

"Ugh! Great, now I have to change. JAILBOT!" The tombstone robot came flying out of nowhere before it moved its arms at a rapid pace, cleaning the Warden in a matter of seconds. "Much better," he said before continuing to piloting the hovercraft before shooting down under the ground.

The Mistress felt like releasing everything again, but nothing else came out. She then noticed how hungry she was.

"I hope you actually remembered to serve something to your guests," she bitterly remarked.

"Why, of course," he said, transforming his hat in a chef's one. "I am a chef, after all."

His cane turned into an oven while a pan slipped from his sleeve. He cooked no more than two seconds before shoving the pan to her.

She couldn't help but notice how well-done the steak looked. "Oh, um…" Before she could answer, it suddenly grew legs and a mouth and tried to take a bite out of her. "DEAR GOD, GET IT AWAY FROM ME! NOVA!"

The pink robot jumped, too, and proceeded to burn the little thing to death. The Warden merely darted his head towards the opposite way singing a tune, not really wanting to hear the Mistress scold him again. But unbeknownst to him, the Mistress was already too tired to do so.

"Well... let's go to the event and, um, eat there," said the Warden.

* * *

Alice woke up in a dark cell and saw Jared with a nervous grin.

"Oh, you're up," he said.

"What the hell just happened?" she demanded in her dark tone.

"Um well, you see, um, you're part of the Warden's, eh, special event."

"What?!"

"Well, half a million men will compete for survival and you and Hunter must, um, make up."

"Like hell I'm staying here." Alice made her way to the door and punched it only to realize how thick it was.

"Reinforced steel and concrete."

Alice attempted to swipe Jared to demand to get out of here only for her hand to go through his body.

"Yeah, I thought for my safety that a hologram would do."

"Okay… I'll play his game, but here's what's gonna happen. I'm gonna twist that cheating bitch's head off and then I'm coming for you."

Jared nearly gagged and before he could response, Alice smashed the hologram projector. She then leaned against the wall with full intent on winning and killing Hunter. The walls then opened above her and the massive heat flooded the room. She realized she was above the Earth's core.

 _Man, is it hot._ she thought while starting to sweat. She looked above to see a massive complex maze and she looked further to see a giant throne.

"WELCOME, PEOPLE, TO SURVIVAL DAY!" yelled the Warden on the megaphone.


	4. Chapter 4

_Survival Day? That's the stupidest name I've ever heard for an event._ was all the Mistress could think. She looked down below, deciding to enjoy whatever was in store.

"I'm so glad you all volunteered for such a daring task!" the Warden yelled while hanging from the balcony.

"The fuck are you talking about?! I didn't sign up for this!" an inmate protested. He was met with voices of approval.

"Wait, didn't I tell you the reward?" the Warden shouted again.

"No, what is it?" one inmate asked out of curiosity.

"Yeah, I wanna know!" another inmate joined in.

The giant maze was soon filled with awe as the thousands of inmates lined up to see this deadly reward.

"Alright, you asked for it," Warden said. "Whoever survives the maze gets to be free from Superjail!"

"Free?!" yelled the smart inmate. "We've had that offer too many times and we always end up dying."

"Yes, give us something better!" yelled the Pakistani inmate.

"Right..." Warden firmly grasped a lever. "On your mark... get set... BEGIN!"

As soon as he pulled the lever, the maze began to move, already sending about a hundred inmates into the lava. Everyone started going berserk, screaming and thrashing each other in a fight for survival.

"What are we gonna do?" asked a panic stricken Ash.

"We're all gonna die!" yelled one of the inmates before a piece of jagged rock impaled him.

"Relax, fellas," the smart inmate Bennett said. "I got a plan."

While he talked with his inner circle of friends who seemed to be miraculously avoiding the death around them, another development above was taking place.

* * *

"Fun, don't you think?" asked the Warden in a high pitch childish tone.

"I guess so." The Mistress merely shrugged as she said this. Usually, she enjoyed this carnage. After all, it happened just about every day in Ultraprison, but other things occupied her mind.

"My God, can you at least _try_ to have a good time here?" he asked out of annoyance. "I thought you liked this sort of thing."

"I'm _trying_... as hard as I can."

"Well, you don't need to be so rude about it. Anyway, time for the finishing touch." 

Warden pulled out a diamond he'd concealed within his chest and then flicked it. About a couple seconds later, a bright light shined from the diamond and a naked blonde lady flew out of it into the maze below.

"You keep a naked lady trapped in that diamond with you at all times?" the Mistress asked disapprovingly. "That's low, Warden, even for you."

"What? No, no, this is just for the games. We were in a relationship, though... right, Hunter?"

As if in response to that question, Hunter karate-kicked the head of an inmate she'd just decapitated and crashed it up above into the Warden's own skull.

"It's a little strained now..." the Warden muttered before falling over unconscious.

* * *

Meanwhile below, the sex starved men slowly encircled Hunter.

The perverted inmate, Fatty, ran right up to her. "Oh man, it's been so long," he said in his high pitched voice. He attempted to grope her, only to have his arm snapped off like a twig.

"Screw it! I'm tired of going solo!" yelled another inmate before the others all started rushing off to Hunter. Needless to say, they all found themselves being sliced and diced to pieces. Severed heads, arms, legs, fingers and toes all filled the maze.

"Come on, let's beat this dead joint," said Bennett.

They slowly made their way to a door, only to see it had been thrashed open by none other than Alice.

"Anyone that's gonna stand in my way better have a death wish!" she shouted.

The little group of inmates merely moved aside and the inmates that didn't get the message found themselves dead on the floor right after.

The floors then started to move. Trapdoors became active, further killing multiple inmates.

* * *

"Now you have to admit," the Warden said. " _This_ is pretty fun." He was leaning off the balcony to get a closer look at the carnage.

The Mistress simply mumbled to herself, already feeling fatigued despite having done nothing.

"Well, I suppose we can eat now," the Warden announced while transforming his hat into a chef's one. "All this slaughtering is making me hungry."

"Pfft, I've seen your cooking, Warden, and I'd like to live."

The Warden simply frowned. "Fine. Have it your way, but I'll have you know the inmates just _love_ it. Jailbot, bring Charles."

In seconds, a random inmate came.

"Here, try this," said the Warden, stuffing a spoonful of soup into the inmate's mouth. "See? They like it."

Within seconds, snakes burst out of his stomach and ripped his eyes out. He ran screaming before falling from the balcony and dying upon impact when he hit the ground.

The Mistress burst into a fit of laughter at his pathetic attempt to cook and his even worse attempt to prove how good it was. "Guess even he didn't have the _stomach_ to handle your food!" she mocked, laughing further.

"Ugh! Charles was a bad inmate anyway, so... yeah. He deserved it. JAILBOT!"

The robot came into the room before shooting out a giant table all filled with food of all sorts.

The Mistress stopped laughing and started eyeing the massive plates of food in front of her; knowing how hungry she was, she then dove in instantly.

"You know what I find funny?" he asked.

"What?" she asked back while there was food stuffed in her mouth.

"You call me an overgrown manchild and yet here you are, eating like a pig. Keep it up and your stomach will be as big as your ego." He stood there triumphant, apparently proud of the insult he came up with, before feeling a pie slap onto his face.

"I didn't feel like coming up with a witty comeback just then, so I decided to throw something in your face."

"Why you... Jail-"

Before he could finish, another pie was slapped onto his face. His anger rose and he started pouncing at her before slipping and hitting the table, causing the fountain of fudge to spill over him. He then heard laughter. He attempted to get up before, only to crash down. He then felt a hand.

"Sometimes, Warden, I feel sorry for you," she said.

"I doubt that," he said while attempting to get up again.

While he was trying to find steady footing, he grabbed Mistress's arm but he managed to slip again and took her down with him. They ended up crashing into the railing before starting their long fall down.

"Warden, I think now might be a good time for you to do something."

"Stop worrying. I'll, um..." He tried to reach for his hat and cane, only to realize he'd dropped them when he slipped. "Shit! WE'RE GONNA DIE!" He started hugging her tightly. "You think you could break my fall?" he pleaded before receiving a smack in the face.

Jailbot then swooped in, saving them both and brought them back up to the balcony.

"Well that was, eh..."

Before he could finish his sentence, she abruptly pushed him aside and got up. "Okay, you know what?! _To hell with this!_ I came here because I thought there was a chance you could take this seriously, but I guess some things never change!"

"Take what seriously? What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about why I accepted the invite in the first place! I only decided to come because... ugh, forget it! You probably wouldn't listen to me!"

"Forget what? What's going on?"

"Nothing, you overgrown manchild! Just leave me alone!" She stormed out, but not before quickly getting a plate of pasta.

"Mistress, don't go," he pleaded with her. "You're missing the best part of the maze! Come back!"

But his plea fell on deaf ears.

"What's her problem?" he asked Jailbot before sitting back down and overlooking the heaps of bodies below.


	5. Chapter 5

"So... did you tell him yet?" Sharice asked her boss.

"About what?" Mistress asked irritably while eating her pasta.

"You know..."

"You know what? He can _go fuck himself!_ He blew any chance he had of acting like an adult in this! All he seems to care about is himself and he... he..." Mistress then began to cry.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I'm going to get some cheesecake. Maybe it'll calm me down."

Mistress then handed her plate of pasta over to Sharice and went back outside.

Warden was simultaneously moping over Mistress stomping off over his error and watching the progression of the maze. While his mind kept wandering back and forth to wonder what exactly her real reason for coming here was, he heard footsteps coming from behind him. He then turned around to see, to his surprise, that the Mistress had unexpectedly come back.

"Oh, Mistress!" he cried dramatically. "I knew you couldn't keep away for long!"

"Actually, I'm only here for the cheesecake," she replied dryly.

"Oh..." Warden noticed a tray of plain cheesecake and then nervously looked back at Mistress. "You're not still upset about earlier, are you?" No response. "Do you at least want to see how the rest of the maze is playing out?"

Mistress sighed. "I don't see why not." She then helped herself to some cheesecake before sitting down next to him. Once again, she couldn't help but notice how exhausted she felt these days.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, down below, the inmates that still had all their body parts were struggling to get through the maze. One of them, an eighteen-year-old boy named Harley, had just now broken out into a cold sweat and was unracked with nerves. Bennett, however, didn't seem worried at all; if anything, he was more confident here than he'd ever been in his whole life. After all, if he and his posse could get past Alice and Hunter, he could only imagine what other obstacles they could overcome.

"B-Bennett?" Harley nervously spoke up as they walked through the corridors.

"Yes, Harvey?"

"I think I'd rather be back in my cell than here."

"We all would, kid. We all would."

"Not me," a Native American inmate named Caleb spoke up. "I would love to die while going through this maze. That way, I'll finally be free of this hellhole."

Bennett proceeded to push him to the forefront. "Alright, have it your way, Caleb. Some of us hoped you'd die anyway."

Caleb gulped and looked back at the others. While he did want to die as soon as possible, he still thought they were assholes for offering to sacrifice him first. He was even thinking of the numerous ways the spirits could get back at them when suddenly...

"Look!" he shouted in amazement.

Caleb pointed at a large dog in front of them. It happened to look an awful lot like a Great Pyrenees; however, it was the size of a full-grown elephant bull and had three heads, two of which seemed to have sprouted from its shoulders on either side. Its fur was wholly white, and it had a vengeful look in all six of its muddy brown eyes. It would appear that it had gone through many horrible scientific experiments as well.

"Oh my God... is that really supposed to scare us?" another inmate asked increduously. "Ha! The Warden must really think we're idiots if he expects us to find this thing scary." He then proceeded to roll his eyes.

"Well, if it's not scary, why would he put it here, hmm?" Bennett asked back. "For all you know, it just looks this way so he can let your guard down."

"Well, now hang on, guys." Harvey walked up to the dog and started petting it. "It might not be so bad. Look, he seems like a friendly little fellow."

"No, Harvey!" Bennett shouted at the teenage inmate. "It might be a trap!" But it didn't get through to him.

One of the dog's heads curiously sniffed at Harvey for a minute. Then out of the blue, the huge canine proceeded to rip him to shreds and eat his remains as if to satiate a vicious hunger for meat and blood.

"Holy shit!" yet another inmate yelled. "Piss yourselves and run!"

The remaining inmates, Bennett and Caleb included, did as they were told while the Cerberus chased after them.

Meanwhile, above all the havoc the Cerberus was currently wreaking upon the participants, Mistress managed to let Warden know that she was feeling drowsy and so Jailbot was sent to find a comfortable lounging chair for her.

"Mistress, would you please tell me what's going on?" Warden begged of her. "I'm starting to worry about you."

"Alright, I will," Mistress yawned while she settled into the lounging chair that Jailbot had just brought over. "But first, let me take a nap."

She then proceeded to doze off. For approximately ten minutes, nothing disturbed her while she slept. Then Mistress woke up while Warden checked on the maze. He was rather amused when he saw the Cerberus eating a few of the inmates in the maze and felt that he'd only be happier from there, but that was about to change...

"Hey!" Mistress shouted into his ear.

"Aah!" He jumped into the air like a frightened armadillo. "What the hell, Mistress?! Don't do that!"

"I'm ready to tell you now. Are you ready to hear what I'm about to say?"

"Yes, please! Jesus Christ, I'm starting to feel bad about bringing you and the rest of Ultraprison here!"

"Alright then..." She thought carefully of what to tell him at first, but went instead with saying it outright. "Warden... I'm pregnant."

His eyes widened a bit upon hearing this. He then paused for a mere minute before he could finally speak. "Uh, okay... are you sure?"

"Yes," Mistress replied. "All the pregnancy tests I took came back positive."

 _I'm impressed._ she thought immediately after. _He seems to be taking this well, but maybe that's because he doesn't know it's his._

"So... uh, do you know who the father is?"

She smirked at this. "Of course I do. I'm looking right at him."

It was at that very moment that the color started draining away from his face. "W-W-Wait a minute... you're telling me that the reason you accepted my invitation was to tell me that I got you pregnant with some... some... hellspawn?!"

"That was the idea."

His pupils shrank. "Uh... would you excuse me for a minute?"

He abruptly left her behind on the balcony and walked off to the other side of the building. He then screamed so loudly that it actually hurt the Cerberus's ears, giving the remaining inmates the chance to finally get away from the beast and reach for the exit. After a while, he came back to the balcony and without warning, broke down and began to cry.

Mistress put her arm around his shoulders. "What's the matter?" she asked sweetly.

"Why are you asking me?! Don't you realize what you've done?! Oh God, please, I don't want this..." He looked up to her with eyes that were profusely tearing up. "What are we even supposed to do now?"

"Don't look at me. I'm just as lost as you are."

Nevertheless, Mistress felt determined to find a way to get through this, with or without his help.


End file.
